Reinforced poly(arylene sulfide) compositions are highly suitable for molding into objects which require strength, high temperature stability and chemical resistance. When glass or carbon-reinforced polyphenylene sulfide is molded into a large thick-walled object, such as a gasoline tank, internal cracking of the walls is sometimes encountered. The problem can be countered somewhat by using high molecular wright, low melt flow rate, linear poly(p-phenylene sulfide). Crack-inhibiting additives such as the ethylene polymers described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,700 have been used in reinforced polyphenylene sulfide molding compositions. The problem of internal cracking in thick-walled parts, however, has not been consistently resolved. A factor in the choice of crack-inhibiting additives is the additives must not have a substantial adverse effect on the mechanical, physical or chemical properties of the molded article and must not, as a rule, significantly decrease the melt flow rate of the molding compositions.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide poly(arylene sulfide) molding compositions. It is a further object of the invention to provide fiber-reinforced-poly(arylene sulfide) molding compositions. It is also an objective of the invention to provide poly(arylene sulfide) molded articles having improved cracking resistance.